My Hero Ball Super!
by JeffreyAnimates
Summary: Goku and friends are sent to the world of MHA, when Bulma's machine malfunctions. What will they do? And will they manage to get back?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between My Hero Academia and Dragon Ball Super. It takes place roughly a week after the Tournament of Power.**

The day began like any other. Goku began to call Whis to train him, and Vegeta was in the gravity chamber. Everyone was having a normal day.

Expect, suddenly, everyone was given a call from Bulma. Everyone rushed to see what the problem was. Bulma had created a new machine, a portal that allowed not just time travel, but universal travel and dimesional travel.  
"Whoa! This allows us to travel to other Universes?" Goku asked excitely.  
"That's right! I just need to-" Bulma tried to explain, but he was cut off by Goku.  
"Let's turn it on!" Goku said as he pressed the button.  
"GOKU! WAI-" Bulma could not finish her sentence before she, and everyone there (excluding Beerus and Whis) were engulfed in a light, and sent to a unknown dimesion.

On Beerus' Planet..  
"My lord, have you felt the ki of Goku and Vegeta.. leave?" Whis asked Beerus.  
"I felt it, Whis. What's going on?" Beerus asked in return.  
"I'll check. Hm.. Oh! I see. Goku and the others have dimesion traveled." Whis told Beerus.  
"When will they be back?" Beerus asked Whis.  
"In about 4 days our time, which will be about 4 months in where they currently are." Whis answered.  
"Then I guess we'll wait." Beerus said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time.. on My Hero Ball Super. Goku and friends were sent to an unknown dimesion. We countine here. Please note: This takes something in the first, second season.**

"Kakarot. Where are we!?" Vegeta yelled at Goku.

"Goku! The machine wasn't ready!" Bulma yelled at Goku.

"Goku! Where are we?" everyone yelled.

"Um.. I'm not sure, but I can't sense Whis' or Beerus's ki." Goku said.

"We're in a brand new dimesion, dad! This is amazing!" Gohan said.

Gunshots are heard along with people screaming.

"What was that?" Gohan asked.

"I don't know.." Goku said.

"Gohan, Kakarot and I will check it out, the rest of you figure out where we are."

As the heroes fly down, they see a man threating to kill another person at gunpoint, after robbing what looks to be a bank.

"PUT DOWN YOUR GUNS! OR I'LL SHOOT THIS PERSON!" The man said.

"Someone call a hero to help us!" a person in the crowd said.

"We should help them.." Gohan said.

"Hmph. I'll do figure out where we are first." Vegeta responded.

"I'll come with you, Vegeta." Goku said.

(Please note, everyone is the same as they were in ToP)

Gohan decides to change into his Great Saiyaman costume.

Gohan flies down to the crowd "Those who decide to commit evil, must deal with," He does a bunch of random poses before saying "the Great Saiyaman!"

"I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" the man procedes to shoot at Gohan who easily catches the bullets. "B-but.. how?" The man questions, before having Gohan punch him in the stomach.

Gohan grabs the person that was being held hostage, "Are you alright?" to which the person replies yes.

"Who are you?" several people in crowd ask.

"I am.. the Great Saiyaman!" and then Gohan flies off to meet up with his dad and Vegeta.

Meanwhile...  
All Might is trying to beat this Nomu, but however, Nomu's ablility to nulify attacks is really taking a toll. Suddenly, All Might is grabbed, but he is saved by Bakugo and Todoroki. All Might assures the students he will be alright, but in his mind, he isn't.

"I won't let you hurt these children!" All Might yelled at the villians. All Might's smile reassured the children, but All Might wasn't sure if he could win. He could feel his powers fading off, and the damage to his weak spot, was taking it's toll.

Suddenly, three men flew down from the sky. One was dressed in a odd costume (Gohan hadn't taken off his costume yet), another was dressed in orange and yellow, and the last was dressed in blue body armor. The one in the costume flew over to All Might, sensing his ki decreasing.

"Hey Dad, can I get a senzu bean over here? This guy is injured!" Gohan yelled over to Goku.

The students watched in shock as a man threw the other man a green bean, and offered it to All Might.

"Take this. It'll help your injury." Gohan told the man.

All Might refused at first, but he reluctantly eat the bean. All Might felt his injury heal itself, and he felt so much better from it.

While Gohan was helping All Might, Goku and Vegeta stood facing Nomu.

"So, Vegeta.. who's taking them?" Goku asked Vegeta much to the villains shock.

"I'll take this one, you can take the two humans." Vegeta told Goku.

"No fair! You never let me do anything." Goku told Vegeta.

"Fine, we'll take turns depending how strong he is." Vegeta told Goku.

"I'll go first." Goku said excitely he rushes toward Nomu.

Goku teleported behind Nomu and kicks him to the ground, and after a while, Nomu wouldn't move off the ground.

Goku looks at Shigaraki and Kurogi.

"Who's next?" Goku asked the two villians.

"Not so fast, Kakarot, I'm taking them." Vegeta said as he rushed toward the two villians.

Kurogi tried to teleport away, but to no avail as Vegeta kicks him in the stomach knocking him out.

"Why you.." Shigaraki said he tried to use his quirk on Vegeta, but not before Vegeta teleports behind him neckchopping him unconscious.

"Well.. that was kinda borin', Vegeta." Goku complained in disappoint.

"They weren't strong, Kakarot." Vegeta told Goku.

"What's your quirk?" asked multiple students.

"What's a 'quirk'?" Goku asked them.

"Kakarot, it seems these children have powers allowing them to raise their ki's." Vegeta told Goku.

"Really? It seems even Goten could take them." Goku told Vegeta.

Gohan proceded to walk around to the students asking them if they were alright. Gohan looks at the bodies of the injured teachers.

"Hey," Gohan points to Lida. "Get this teachers medical attention."

"Understood!" Lida said in response as he grabbed the body of the teachers and ran to a hospital.

Midoriya walks forward and bows down. "Thank you for saving us!"

"I could've beat them." Bakugo says to him.

"Not that black creature! He even managed to go toe-to-toe with All Might!" Kirishima tells Bakugo.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!" Bakugo says as he begins to create than explosion, only to be grabbed by the hand.

"Are you tryin' to hurt ya' friend?" Goku asks Bakugo. "That's not very nice!"

"Like Bakugo cares about being nice!" Kaminari says to Goku.

"LET ME GO!" Bakugo stuggles from Goku's grip, but to no avail.

The group of pro heroes come in, thinking they should come help.

Suddenly, the two villians wake up.

Vegeta looks over. "KAKAROT! They are escaping!"

Kurogi teleports away with Shigaraki.

"Vegeta, I sense their ki, let's go after them." Goku tells Vegeta.

"No point, Kakarot. It's a waste of time." Vegeta says in respondence.

A lot of the girls in the class stare at Gohan in admiration, making Mineta jealous.

"How strong are you?" Yaoyorozu asks Gohan.

"I can do this." Gohan turns Super Saiyan sending the students flying backward.

"WHOA!" The students yell in suprise and excitement. Even All Might is curious about what the form of Gohan is.

Goku lets go of Bakugo so he can go and see.

"This is nothing compared to the others form I can go." Gohan tells them.

"Show us!" the students tell Gohan.

"Gohan is now a scholar, but I can show you." Goku tells them.

The students surrond around Goku.

"You might want to back up a few feet.." Goku tells them.

The students back up.

"What your seeing now is my base form." Goku turns Super Saiyan having a yellow aura surround him. "This is Super Saiyan."

"Wow!" The students yell in suprise and excitement, once again.

"Now this! Is a Super Saiyan 2!" Electricity surrounds Goku and the students are sent flying backward.

"Now.. to go even further beyond!" Goku begins to yell, and his hair extends longer behind his back.

The students are sent back flying even further!

"This.. is a Super Saiyan 3."

Vegeta looks at Goku and begins to smile a bit. Even All Might and Gohan begin to look over. All Might and the students, are beyond shocked.

 **That's all for this part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Conutining from last part..**

"Hey Goten, where is our dads and Gohan?" Trunks asked impatiently.

"I really don't know.." Goten replied to Trunk's question.

"How about we go find out where they are?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Sounds like a good idea. Besides, it looks like everyone is kinda fitting in well!" Goten told Trunks.

"Yeah.. expect for Piccolo!" Trunks exclaimed as he pointed to Piccolo scaring off someone else.

Goten and Trunks flew off as they went to look for their dads and Gohan.

Meanwhile...

"This.." Goku said as his hair turned long and yellow, "Is a Super Saiyan 3."

"Hmph, there goes Kakarot showing off his long-haired form again" Vegeta muttered.

The class of 1-A is speechless, shocked, and amazed all at once.

"So.. why don't all of you come at me, to show how strong you are." Goku told them.

Suddenly, just as he said this, the teachers came in to help.

"I. YOUR CLASS REP, HAVE BROUGHT HELP!" Lida yells out.

"Uh.. Dad, let's get going." Gohan told Goku.

"Good idea, Gohan, Vegeta grab onto me." Goku said to them in a hurry.

They grabbed onto Goku, and Goku teleported off, away from the scene.

"._. What just happened?" Midoriya asked them.

Goten and Trunks fly around the city, looking for their dads and Gohan.

Goten senses their dads ki move.

"Hey Trunks, I think our dads and Gohan are back at the city." Goten told Trunks.

"Oh, let's go see where they are." Trunks replied.

Trunks and Goten fly down to a, building?

"What's this?" Trunks asks.

Goten and Trunks walk in, only to see almost everyone that was sent to this world there.

"Hey, kids!" Goku said.

"Dad? What is this?" Goten asks.

"It's Capsule Corp!" Bulma explained.

"Wait.. how?" Trunks asked.

"We all, ironically, brought capsules with us." Chi-Chi explained to them.

"Yeah, and now, I managed to build new houses with these." Bulma said.

"Wow.." Goten said.

"So, Kakarot, how strong was that muscule man?" Vegeta asked Goku.

"Hmm.. I guess maybe Trunks or Goten could easily beat him." Goku said, "But did you see that kid with those weird looking fingers?"

"I saw it.." Vegeta said.

"Hey Dad, maybe that was caused by fatigue.." Gohan chimed in.

"I guess so.. maybe we should train those kids.." Goku asked.

"I doubt it, besides, I was intent on training Cabba." Vegeta told them.

"Maybe I could be a teacher at that school, maybe.." Gohan pondered.

"That's a good idea, Gohan!" Chi-Chi said.

"I agree, your powerful enough, too!" Videl told him

"Let's go to that school, shall we?" Goku asked.

"YEAH!" Everyone said.

Yamcha ran in, "Sorry, I'm late guys."

"Uh.. bad timing, pal." Krillin said.

 **That's it for this part.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review from last time: Son Goku and friends were sent to a different dimesion of MHA when a machine of Bulma Briefs malfunctioned! Will they get back? Find out now!  
**

****The students of Class 1-A looked at their new teacher.. Mr. Son Gohan?

Gohan: "Now, your challenge today, is to be able to find a target, without the use of a quirk. Just ki."

Different Students: "Without our quirks?" "Ki?" "He's cute.." "Do you really not have a quirk?" "Can you show us your powers?"

Gohan: "I'll explain all of that.. after the break.."

 _Flashback on what happened:_

 _Gohan: I'd like to teach your class._

 _Mr. Aizawa: Now, what makes you think you can train them properly? Besides, the sports festival is coming soon._

 _Gohan: I'm aware, I am capable of giving your students the education they need to survival in the hero world._

 _Mr. Aizawa: Do you even have a quirk?_

 _Gohan: Nope._

 _Mr. Aizawa: Then how do you expect your capable to do it?_

 _Gohan: I maniuplate ki._

 _Mr. Aizawa: What's ki?_

 _Gohan: Ki is something all living creatures have. They just need to know how to use it._

 _Mr. Aizawa: I'll see what All Might has to say._

 _Gohan: All Might..?_

 _Mr. Aizawa: All Might, the symbol of peace._

 ** _AN HOUR LATER..._**

 _All Might: Hello, Son Gohan!_

 _Gohan: Hello.. erm, All Might!_

 _All Might: Hello. I was told you wanted to become a teacher for Class 1-A?_

 _Gohan: Yes, sir.._

 _All Might: Hm.. I believe we could arrange a new class. What can you teach?_

 _Gohan: Ki._

 _All Might: What is Ki?_

 _Gohan: *creates ki sphere in hand* This is ki._

 _All Might: Energy? How does one use it?_

 _Gohan: Any living being can use it. The ki I'm holding is only strong to destroy a building, though._

 _All Might: Interesting.. I think we can let you teach them a class.._

 _Gohan: Thank you!_

Bakugo: Now, tell us, how do we use this ki?

Gohan: You have to concentrate it inside of you.

Todoroki: How will this help us with our quirks?

Gohan: If you can understand ki, understanding your quirks won't be hard. But, since you brought it up, I'll help you with your quirks first.

Gohan: *looks at quirks* Let's see..

Gohan: Okay, I've seen the ones who need help with your quirk.. so.. if you need help with your quirk, meet me at the end of class.

Everyone: EH?!

Gohan: Now, begin concentrating!

 **Meanwhile...**

Goku and Vegeta rush at each other with Vegeta attacking Goku with a drop kick, only for Goku to dodge it and return with a high-punch.

Goku and Vegeta clash at each other again.

Goku: Heh.. I'm going to beat you, Vegeta!

Vegeta: I'd like to see if you try.

Bulma: HEY! VEGETA! GOKU!

Vegeta: Eh?

Goku: Huh?

Bulma: You'll stare away the civilains!

Bulma points to the people running away from the area.

Bulma: Also, they think you have a "quirk" so you can't use it..

Goku and Vegeta drop to the ground.

Vegeta: Fine..

Goku: Aw man... I was about to win!

Vegeta: What was that, Kakarot?

Goku: You heard me, Vegeta!

Bulma: ...

Chi-Chi: Saiyans are unbareable...

Bulma: You and me both.

Chi-Chi and Bulma both smile as they withness Goku and Vegeta go back at fighting.

 **Sorry for this chapter being so late.. here's the preview!**

Goku: Hey guys, it's me, Goku!

Deku: And me, Deku!

Goku: Vegeta and I are being asked to fight in the preliminary match in the Sports Festival!

Deku: We've finally starting to us Ki!

Goku: Find out next time on...

Deku: My Hero Ball Super!

Goku and Deku: PLUS ULTRA!


	5. Chapter 5

**So.. it's been a rather long while since I updated this. I apologize for that.  
Anyway, now that Dragon Ball Super is over, and My Hero Academia Season 3 has come to an end, I think we can properly do this.  
I'll give a summary to those who are just joining us.  
So, Bulma Briefs, created a device which would send our heroes, the Z-Fighters to another universe. Alas, our pal Goku was too excite and ended up sending everyone to the MHA world. They showed up when All Might faced off against Nomu. I've re-read this, and I think I'll try to pace a little slower. Also, I'm not gonna make Gohan teach them. It seems kind of weird, but I'll be making Goten and Trunks attend U.A. And yes, Goten and Trunks are 15-16 years old. Now.. we can start again. The Capsule Corp building they are all staying in was created when they first got there. Also, I'm going to start this from a different point. Before the Sports Festival seems good.**

"What?!" Goten and Trunks shouted in surprise. "You can't be serious, dad!" Goten exclaimed at Goku.

"There's no way I'm doin' it. They're way too weak for me." Trunks told Vegeta.

Goku shrugged. "We didn't suggest it." Goku told Goten.

"Indeed, there's no way I would send you to that school, but your mother insisted." Vegeta explained to Trunks.

Both Vegeta and Goku turn to look at Chi-Chi and Bulma.

"Goten, you know it's for your own good. Going to this school will help you with your social skills."

Chi-Chi told Goten. "Yeah Trunks, you might make some new friends."

Bulma told Trunks.

"Eh..." Trunks replied.

Goten and Trunks looked at their parents.

"No way!"

They exclaimed. Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at them. "Not an option.."

 _The very next day..._

"Have a good day, Goten and Trunks!"

Chi-Chi and Bulma yelled as Goten and Trunks walked to U.A, from their Capsule Corp Building.

"Man.. This sucks, Trunks." Goten said to Trunks as they walked to the School.

As they got to the school, Goten was told by a guy with sunglasses he was in Class 1-A, and Trunks is in Class 1-B. Goten walked into the classroom, to be greeted by a blank-looking guy.

The man greets him saying, "Hello, Goten. I am Mr. Aizawa. Class, greet our new student." Mr. Aizawa tells the class.

"Hello!" The class exclaims with only a few exceptions not saying anything.

The same was with Trunks, being greeted by his class.

Goten took a seat next to a purple-haired kid who looked like he should be in 3rd grade.

"Hey!" Mineta called out to Goten. "I've never seen you around, are you a transfer student?"

"Um.. I moved here from.. uh, Tokyo." Goten explained to him.

"Oh okay." Mineta replied.

"Class, in 2 weeks we will be having our U.A Sports Festival." Mr. Aiwaza declared.

"SPORTS FESTIVAL?!" The class exclaimed.

 _ **...**_

Bulma's intellect was apparently paying off in this world as well, in only 2 weeks, she's become the richest person in the world, at a net worth of $300 trillion dollars.

As a result, U.A reached out to her, hoping she could help U.A with her inventions.

"Is this Mrs. Briefs?" Present Mic said.

"Yes, who is it?" Bulma asked.

"It's Present Mic from U.A, we'd like for you to come down to the school tomorrow Open House."

"Sure. What time?"

"Around 12:00 PM, if you don't mind?"

"You got it." She hung the phone.

"Who was that?" Vegeta asked curiously as he entered the room.

"It was Trunks' school. Apparently they want me to come tomorrow for Open House." She told him.

"I suppose." Vegeta said. "I refuse to go."

Bulma wasn't gonna have it. "You WILL go, or I won't let you train in the gravity chamber we brought anymore."

Vegeta sighed. "Alright, I'll come.."

...

Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, and a lot of the Z-Fights were called by U.A as well. They were asked to attend. Due to their powers, they were gaining a lot of public attention. Maybe even a bit more than they wanted...

...

All Might sat wondering what they strange bean that man had given him was. Hm.. maybe he should take a visit to that peculiar man.

 **Well, that's where I'm gonna leave it at. Why so short? Yeah, I know, but I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer.**


End file.
